Sonadow Story: Frisking In The Snow
by Shadow-x-Play
Summary: A small gathering of friends at a little ski resort, innocent enough right? That is until Sonic's mind begins to wonder about his dark rival: Shadow. As their relationships unravels, keeping it secret becomes trickier than they anticipated...
1. Chapter 1

December 20th, rafts of snow outline the hotel. As the holidays were perfect occasions to celebrate with friends (or in Sonic's mind an excuse to see a certain someone again) Christmas was the perfect opportunity to set up a little get-together with his comrades.

Dinner was set, candles were lit and Sonic was waiting by the hotel entry, leaning against the door post casually, tapping his foot impatiently and glimpsing at the clock with every passing minute, feeling concerned about where his friends were.

Soon enough, the first to arrival was Tails. His white and red striped shoes didn't even touch the snow soaked ground as he went soaring through the air with his tail propellers, diving into Sonic, causing them to bundle into an untidy heap on the floor.

After Sonic regained his balance he grinned at Tails, as he chuckled childishly.

"That was meant to be a hug…" The blue hedgehog let out a little laugh as well.

"I know, I know. Great to see you again mate!"

They shared a proper hug and indulged into a conversation of recent events. They hadn't seen each other in long time, due to Sonic's need for adventure and Tails' newly opened Gadget Shop located in Station Square.

Next to arrive was Knuckles. The red echidna stepped out from the taxi and handed the driver the money very stylishly. He lifted out three large and heavy suitcases from the boot, but of course to the muscled Knuckles, they felt like feathers in a purse. With a nod to the driver to show he's done, he pats the boot lid and accidentally leaves a large indentation in the yellow painted metal.

"Want some help?" Sonic offers with a welcoming smile.

"Yeah sure," Knuckles throws a suitcase in Sonic's direction. The echidna follows the suitcase inside and pats Tails on the head while Sonic is on the floor trying to pull the colossal suitcase off his toe, but to no success.

"Want some help?" Knuckles mimics Sonic's words and actions from his earlier offer. Sonic laughs and watches in amazement as Knuckles flips the suitcase onto his arm with the others.

Between the next few minutes in the lobby, Cream and Amy arrived. Amy throws herself on Sonic,

"Oh Sonic! I missed you so much, did you miss me?" Her big blue eyes fixed on Sonic.

He scratches his head awkwardly looking over at Tails, who shrugs and smiles, swishing his orange fox-tails in the air.

"What am I saying? Oh course you did!" Booms Amy throwing her arms around her uncomfortable Sonic. She lets him go, and he grants her a wish as he smiles a partly-genuine smile at her, immediately making the pink hedgehog blush and giggle in a very girly tone.

"Dinnertime!" Announces Knuckles and they walk, or skip in Amy's case, into the candle lit dining room. They take their seats; Tails on one side of Sonic, and Amy quickly intrudes and takes her place on his other side, shuffling her chair as close as possible to his.

The dining room door is opened by a waiter as Rouge makes her entry. She struts in, fashionably late, taking at look at each one of them and giving a little wave to the innocent rabbit as Cream waves cheerfully at her. She clears her throat to say something; Knuckles knowing whatever she says will compliment herself, however to his pleasure, three very noisy and impolite characters bound in pushing Rouge into the wall to her dismay.

"Are we late!?" Laughs Charmy the bee with a huge smile and a faint buzzing sound.

"Where's the food!?" Demands Vector the Crocodile, his huge green self taking up a lot of space, forcing the squashed bat to be plunged into the corner.

"Greetings everyone," Says the calm deep voice of Espio the Chameleon, Sonic and Knuckles nodding in appreciation, Tails chuckling and beaming a welcoming smile at the late arrivals.

--

Within half an hour, they are sat comfortably and deep in friendly banter, swapping opinions on topics such as weather, constructions in Station Square and of course, the events everyone has been part of, that have taken up the time to visit each other.

As the wines are handed to one another and laughter fills the dimly lit air, no one even notices the shady figure slickly enter the room and stand in a heroic yet stubborn stance against the decorated walls.

Rouge crosses her legs, slowly taking a sip of wine. Her aqua blue eyes wander and notice the fierce fire-red eyes loom in the darkness in the corner.

"Why Shadow the Hedgehog, who would have imagined that you would make an appearance at a gathering of companions," Her lustrous lip-glossed lips curve into a wicked smile as everyone turns their attention to him, something he is not fond of.

He manoeuvres into the candle light and silently shifts into the vacant seat beside Rouge, still not acknowledging her query. The room gradually builds up into conversation once more, with the exception of the blue hero.

Sonic looks from the champagne in his gleaming glass, over to the Ultimate Life form, sat like a King, holding a glass of red wine, the colour emphasising those crimson eyes of his. As his lips contact the glass and sip the alcohol, Sonic reluctantly becomes mesmerised by Shadow's perfect actions.

That set of glinting ruby eyes flicker up from the red liquid to Sonic's own emerald eyes. His immediate reaction is to look away and pretend to be immersed in conversation with Tails.

However, Shadow was no fool, and slowly tilted his head to the direction of speaking coming from Vector, just knowing Sonic was again looking at him, but even the reason why he was, wasn't clear to the dark hedgehog.

Cream was the first to part with the group and retreat to her hotel room for the night, closely followed by Tails, staying in the same room as her due to lack of space in the hotel. More and more turned in for the night leaving just Knuckles, who was finishing off the after dinner mints, Sonic, gazing out the window at the snow, and Shadow, circling a gloved finger round the wine glass. He finally broke the icy silence.

"Which room is mine?" He mumbles standing up.

"You're with Sonic, in room no.3," Smiles Knuckles remembering how they put their names in a hat to draw who shares their room with Shadow, however no one realised that Sonic had written his own name on every slip of paper, so he would inevitably end up with his shadowy rival.

Sonic nods with a great yawn and pushes himself up on his feet.

"I'll go with you, it's getting late."

"Mmm, it's past your bedtime," Shadow mutters with an evil grin heading towards the dining room door. Sonic folds his ears down, taken aback by the insult that was thrown at him.

Soon enough they are both stood in the elevator. Sonic can see Shadow in the mirror-like walls, and no matter how hard he tried; he can't seem to pull his gaze away. The doors open and Shadow heads out first, bumping shoulders with Sonic quite brutally, but he doesn't take notice, unlike the poor blue hedgehog who is shocked at how mean he can be, when he hasn't even faltered him.

They enter the room and Shadow stops to observe the décor and grunt at the fact that there's only one double bed, concluding that he'll have to share with Sonic. The idea doesn't appeal to him, not just because it's Sonic he's with, because he has never slept alongside anyone else, and frankly he doesn't plan to.

Shadow opens the frost-drenched windows and pulls off his gloves, kicks off his shoes and socks, and lies back on the double bed, his hands tucked behind his head in a very content manor.

Sonic in turn does the same, scrambling under the covers. He shivers as the frosty breeze floods the entire room.

"Um...Shadow, would you close that window? It's pretty cold in here." Asks Sonic trying not to seem bossy as he does want to sleep without becoming bruised.

"It's not cold, go to sleep," is his reply. Sonic sighs in failure and pulls an extra blanket on top of him. He shuts his eyes and tries to sleep, brushing away the fact that it's like the Arctic and that he is lying next to the Ultimate Life Form. Shadow falls to sleep without problem, leaving Sonic awake to listen to his rhythmic breathing.

The blue hedgehog slowly revolves to look at the Shadow, lying there seeming so peaceful, yet so angry at everything with no reason to be. Sonic just lies there, resting, and watches him. Those feelings he's had for this hedgehog since the day they met just floating in his mind, and can't help considering what would Shadow do if he plainly admitted his feelings, he sighs as the answer is receive a powerful beating and then isolation from him.

Sonic watches his chest expand with every intake of air, and his eyes drift up to Shadow's mouth which forms cloudy mist as he breathes out due to the glacial temperatures of the barren hotel room.

Even though Shadow had claimed to be satisfied with the chilly atmosphere, he shivers, turning on his side, away from Sonic. His arms wrapping around his stomach to form more heat.

Sonic doesn't even consider the reaction from Shadow as he shuffles up to him and eases his arm around the shadowy hedgehog's waist and settle on his stomach, caressing his inky black fur.

Shadow awakens and obviously realises what's going on as he abruptly whacks Sonic's hand away, however, the blue hero didn't care anymore and was focused on wrapping himself round Shadow's hot body, so once again he slid his hand onto Shadow's waist.

"SONIC!" Shadow spun around thrusting out a hand to shove the defenceless hedgehog away. However, due to Sonic's lightening speed reactions, he shot his shoulder back onto the mattress so an extremely agitated Shadow fell on top of him.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!?" Exclaims Shadow, his tempered face centimetres from Sonic's. Sweat beads formed on Sonic's forehead, but his mind no longer controlled his actions.

'Now or never' the words pulse in his mind over and over again. That childlike crush on Shadow was now penetrating the boundaries of something else, maybe love, he did not know, but was determined to find out.

The moments of time slowed for Sonic as he takes in every detail of Shadow's face, his illuminated eyes, heavy panting, and fanged teeth.

Finally his emotions over-powered his sanity, forcing him to act in such desperate measures to achieve Shadow's affection. Sonic's head shot up towards Shadow's and he presses his lips against his close companions. His emerald eyes closed to make effort to enjoy what was going on, and not to concentrate on the actions he'll receive from Shadow once the moment's passed.

On the other end of the kiss, Shadow is overwhelmed by strange feelings, he doesn't know what these feelings are, but they are surging through his pounding body. His lips accept it and form into a proper kiss, the amazed Shadow not even sure what his lips were doing, as if they were controlled by themselves.

As Sonic ended the enchanting moment, his head flops back onto the pillow. Shadow stays in his position, frozen with emotions so powerful he believes it's abnormal. His tensed arms straight out below him, holding up his weight keeping him on top of Sonic's body. Their gaze meets in an atmosphere of awkwardness.

The blue hedgehog lips open to pour out the overdue apology for indulging in a kiss with his shady rival. But, to his bewilderment, he was interrupted by the unforeseen return of Shadow's moist lips connecting with his own.


	2. Chapter 2

As if Shadow's lips moving on their own was weird enough for him, his black arms begin to lower himself onto Sonic's sweating body, of course Sonic made no objection to the movement.

Their lips break and join, pressing firmly and gently. With every second gone they both seem to become more comfortable and eventually are kissing as if they've been doing it all along. Sonic takes advantage of the moment and slowly, but confidently eases his tongue into Shadow's warm mouth, only to be greeted by Shadow's own tongue.

Still in a state of confusion, the black hedgehog gave in and just wrapped his arms round Sonic's sweating body and massaged the hero's tongue with his own.

In reaction to this, Sonic let out a quiet moan of pleasure and slowly ran his hands over Shadow's chest onto his back, pulling him closer. His hand ventures downwards and Sonic twirls a finger round the tail at Shadow's lower back. It swishes about as its owner is enjoying the new experience.

Shadow's own hands caress Sonic's peachy stomach fur and they slide down his hips. A gasp escapes the blue hedgehog mouth as Shadow's hand glides up the muscles on Sonic's inner thigh. The black and red hedgehog grins at Sonic as he quietly whimpers in pleasure, while Shadow's hand touches something that he knew, isn't Sonic's leg.

His red eyes stare as his partner's muzzle flush red with embarrassment.

Shadow shifts his leg to look down at Sonic's growing erection. Not understanding why but a smile creeps over his face. Sonic mirrors his sexy smile as Shadow's hand wraps round his thick penis. Sonic throws his head back on the pillow, calling out Shadow's name desperately and closing his eyes in ecstasy.

Shadow watches his own hand slide up and down Sonic's length; his face is suddenly pulled down by two hands. Once again, their lips are joined in a passionate kiss. The taste of Shadow's mouth sends Sonic crazy, digging his fingers into the nightly black fur. The dark hedgehog licks and kisses Sonic's neck still adding pressure to his actions on the blue hero's hard-on. His fingers squeeze harder as he looks into Sonic's eyes.

Sonic is looking at him, all the confusion from before disappeared. He can tell that Shadow still probably won't like him after this encounter, but for whatever reason that he's taking part in making Sonic's deepest fantasies come true, the blue hedgehog was very grateful.

Shadow, in turn was wondering the exact same thing. Why was he in bed with Sonic the Hedgehog? Why hadn't he pulled away and taught Sonic a lesson for advancing on him? Finally the question that was lingering in his mind and kept bullying him: Why did he enjoy it so much? Whatever the answer, it wouldn't stop him now.

As the sweat builds between them and their panting becomes in unison, Shadow's thoughts are disturbed as Sonic climaxes in his hand. He pulls his hand up to look at the palely white mess in his palm. He slowly licks it off; the sweet taste tingles his tongue. While Sonic watches, amazed, wondering why he hasn't been punched in the face yet.

Shadow rolls over and lies down next to the panting blue hedgehog. He stretches his arm out in front of him and clenches his fist, his muscles tense and aching from his repetitive actions. He tilts his head to look at Sonic, and for once, Sonic sees Shadow not as a stubborn and lonely hedgehog who he could never befriend, but someone who just wanted some affection.

They gaze into each other's eyes. Sonic swallows his pride and buries his head in the small curve between Shadow's collar bone and chin. To his surprise Shadow's arm comforts him as he feels it wrap round his body. They lie there for a short while before both drifting off to sleep. They have no need to worry about the chilly breeze as their bodies' keep them warm enough.

--

A tiny speck of dust lands on Shadow's black nose. He ruffles it and yawns stretching out his arms and legs, opening his eyes slowly, adjusting to the brightness of the room. He sits up rubbing his forehead, slightly hung-over from the wine he had, but able to think straight. He looks down at the bed and finds that he is unaccompanied by his blue furred companion.

He looks round the room, jutting his ears about to try and pick up sounds, but the silence only justified the fact that he is alone. He looks at his hand and sees his fur matted with sticky liquid, confirming that last night was no dream or hallucination. He sighs, still immensely bewildered by his own feelings. His eyes fall onto the mirror opposite him, hung slightly lop-sided.

Shadow thinks to himself, 'I always knew there was _something _between me and Sonic, I only thought it was some stupid rivalry, I never imagined that something like _that_ could happen between the two of us.' He scratches his head in confusion, 'but why did I like it so much?'

He scowls at himself, 'Don't be stupid you pussy, it was Sonic's fault, he initiated the entire thing, it was practically rape. There are no feelings between us_, I'm Shadow the Hedgehog_, it was a drunken mistake.' He convinces himself that it barely even happened, and he soon returns to his miserable self.

He abandons his thoughts and gets up, stumbling off balance over to the bathroom door. Steadying his composure on the door post, he stretches his hand out towards the door knob.

Abruptly, the door is swung open, causing Shadow to fall through the air until Sonic snatches up his fallen friend. The black hedgehog thrusts himself back up to balance and looks at his blue saviour. Sonic smiles as if Shadow had offered thanks, but to Sonic's dismay, he didn't.

Shadow looks at him. A little too sinister for Sonic's liking, his ears slowly fold back as obviously; he didn't enjoy last night's events as much as Sonic did. He looks down tightening the white towel round his waist, and slowly fixes his dulling eyes on the black and red hedgehog's face. He sighs knowing that all he's going to receive from Shadow the rest of his stay is isolation and disregard.

He takes a breath and walks out to get changed, his eyes dropping to look at the gloomy carpet. Shadow's eyes observe him, his droopy eyelids, heels dragging, and his emerald eyes seem to lose their glint.

'This isn't right.' He thinks and sharply throws out a hand to block Sonic's path. The sorrowful hedgehog stops and looks up at Shadow, slightly confused. He sees that pair of crimson eyes look upon him and drift down his neck, then to his muscular chest and towards that white towel wrapped around Sonic's waist from the previous shower. The hand that halted Sonic rests on his shoulder and glides down his chest onto his waist.

Sonic looks at Shadow, he notices that Shadow isn't even looking at him. He's stood straight looking forward, as if not realising what his hand is up to. The blue hedgehog continues to watch him as he feels Shadow's hand rest upon the top of the towel. He can feel his fingers slowly begin to pull the knot Sonic has tied in it to stop it from falling.

Shadow glances up, and he grins in a very sly manor. His fingers grasp the towel corner and are just about to whip it right off him when the bedroom door flies open and in bounds Amy the Hedgehog, her pink hair flying at the speed of her arrival. Shadow and Sonic both jump apart, their reactions in the exact speed of the other, as they do rival in speed.

"Good morning Sonic!" She beams batting her eyelashes. Sonic nods in reply, smiling a little.

"Hey Amy."

"Good morning Shadow!" But his reaction is a murmur; he turns his back and slams the bathroom door shut. Sonic smiles as he predicted the correct reaction.

"Come on it's a beautiful day Sonic, we're going snow boarding! So get your gear on as quick as possible, don't leave me waiting for you Sonic!" She gives him a quick hug and skips out merrily, her eyes big and shining with the image of her and Sonic spending every morning waking up together. The images making her skip down the stairs until she bangs into Knuckles-

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING - !" Sonic hears before walking over to his bed and slipping on his snowboarding shoes and winter gloves, both effective and great for use in snowy weather. Of course both made by his best friend Tails.

He sits on the bed and thinks for a second, he can see Cream out the window in the snow with Cheese. She's running about merrily handing snow piles to Knuckles as he is helping her and Tails build a snowman. The little orange fox is wrapped up in a big warm coat; Sonic recognises the design and remembers he bought him that a couple of Christmas's ago. He smiles knowing he has amazing friends, but his cheery thoughts are interrupted by Shadow's grumbling as he walks out of the bathroom.

Sonic turns.

"Um...hey, we're all going down to try out the slopes, y'know a bit o' snowboarding, you should join us 'n' give it a go. I'm sure you'd turn out better than most of them, maybe not me…" He smiles and pats Shadow on the back heading towards the door.

"You know, you are too cocky for your own good." Replies Shadow, a softer tone than usual. Sonic looks over his shoulder and laughs.

"You're too stubborn for your own good!"

He reaches for the handle,

"Wait Sonic." Sonic hears the words and looks back once more,

"Yeah?"

"About last night…"

"Oh forget about it, we were both drunk right?" He winks and walks out closing the door behind him. He stands in the empty hall and thinks, 'I wasn't drunk, and I _don't_ want to forget about it…'

Shadow puts his head in his hands and lets out a deep sigh, 'Oh Sonic…what is going on, I'm so confused,' he looks out the window watching his comrades frolic in the pure white snow. He thinks, neither of them was drunk last night, and even though he tries to do what Sonic said, he can't seem to forget about it either.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun rises above the unblemished hills in the distance. The trees stand elegantly with their glinting snowy décor, and the icy stillness is broken, by none other than…Team Chaotix.

"WOO!" Yells Vector on his rusty old toboggan, slicing through the snow with pathetic turning as he old has to straggly bits of string tied to each front corner of the piece of wood. Not much of a toboggan, but is enough for Vector's standards.

"Vector over here, over here!" Yells Charmy, whizzing through the clear air, his scarf flapping behind him.

The entire group were gathered by the large patio doors leading into the hotel's bar lounge, gathering up their gloves, hats, scarves etc. and preparing for some snowboarding activities.

Cream, Cheese and Amy decide to sit the first couple of races out, to finish their glorious snowman, as Amy puts it.

"Glorious?" Says Rouge looking over at the wonky tower of snow with a coal-pebble smile. She places her hands on her hips and flicks her glossy hair over her shoulder, "I wouldn't call that glorious."

Meanwhile, Knuckles is screwing up his fists as he assisted the girls in building that snowman, and he was damn proud of it. As Rouge looks it up and down, Knuckles cracks.

"LISTEN HERE MISSY..."

Tails, Charmy and Vector exchange looks and smile, snickering at the two arguers. They sensibly decide to head to the top without them, but just as they start walking, a blue blur flushes past them.

"Hey guys! Race you to the top!" Cheers Sonic, and dashes up the hill.

"No fair! You're too quick for us," laughs Vector jogging after him with the others. But Sonic, obviously, is already stood at the top, peering into the distance, rearing to get going.

Racing was a delight to Sonic, despite the fact that he usually wins; he loved the competition, and especially running. His body was built for high-speed action: his thin yet strong legs, able to move faster than any being on the planet, with the exception of Shadow, of course.

As the rest join him up on the peak of the hill, they mount their snowboards, Tails' hidden under the amount of gadgets to enhance his own speed. Vector rubs his hands together eager to start and _try _to beat Sonic. With a laugh of pleasure from the swift hedgehog, he spreads his arms out a little for balance and lowers his head, ready for action. Espio is humming to himself, to get his mind in control and concentrate on his moves.

The little bumblebee zooms into the air in front of the competitive quadruple, and inhales a long breath.

"On you mark…"

Vector grins slyly at Sonic.

"Get set…"

Sonic winks and focuses on the finish line.

"G-"

"WAIT FOR ME!" Yells poor Knuckles, tumbling to the starting line, but the poor little Tails loses his balance as starts sliding down the carpet of snow.

"Woaaah!" He yells flapping his arms about.

"That's it just GO!" Shouts Sonic and jumps down onto the slope and dashes ahead with a, "Yeehah!"

"He isn't gona win that easily!" Bellows Vector and charges down after him on his florescent green board. Espio 'humph's and races after them, leaving the red echidna stood on his own, panting and gasping for breath from pacing up the steep hill.

Charmy smiles and hovers above his muscled body.

"What happened with you and Rouge?" His huge eyes blinking and squinting in the beaming sunlight.

"Take a look for yourself," He pants with an odd sense of pride.

Charmy peers over to the bottom and all glances upon Rouge whining and tutting about the fact that she's been drenched in snow. The little bumblebee erupts with laughter, Knuckles grins at his accomplishment.

Meanwhile, near the bottom of the hill, Sonic and Vector are right next to each other, the finishing point within their sight.

Sonic breaks into a smile,

"Y'know, you're never this competitive, how come today you're trying to match my speed?"

"Because today," Vector smiles, "I felt like it."

Sonic laughs, "Vector my friend, you'll never grow old!" He continues, "However, unfortunately you won't win this race."

"Huh? How come?"

Sonic taps a button on his snowboard and in a flash of turquoise light disappears in front of Vector's eyes.

The bewildered croc passes the finish line, scratching his head. The blue hedgehog suddenly appears before his eyes, and chuckles, folding his arms behind his head in a casual manner.

"'Coz I just did!"

Vector growls and grabs him in a headlock, giving him a very powerful nugie. He looks up and stops, letting his hedgehog victim go. Sonic dives into Vector's side and ends up bouncing off his rough scales. His eyes follow Vector as he walks away, while standing up and brushing the snow of his royal blue coat.

He spots Shadow. And in return, Shadow spots him. As Vector welcomes the new arrival to the snowboarding-capers, the blue hero notices Shadow's eyes flicker onto his own.

He jogs over, trying to piece some words together in his head to say something. As he approaches his hotel room mate, he feels a sight tinge of nerves and ends up standing there, smiling kind of awkwardly.

"Sonic?" Says Shadow, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Snow!" Is his only reply, and then he stops to think about what he just uttered, ruffling his brow. "I mean, why don't you come join us…in the…snow."

"Alright," Says Shadow walking off with Vector yet looking at Sonic, slightly concerned but more confused.

Sonic sighs with relief.

"What the hell happened there!?" He rubs his head, "ah well!" and runs off to join the group at the top of the hill once more.

--

During the afternoon, they had had around 7 or 8 races; Sonic had lost count and only remembered the fact that he had won them all. He was simply regaining his breath, or that was what he had told Knuckles when he had swung by to check on him. But the real reasons for sitting on a bench was to watch the Ultimate Life Form: performing tricks, dazzling moves, catching amazingly high air and every now and then take a look at Sonic.

Vector himself was tiring from Shadow's showy self and decided that a fun game of 'snowball' was due.

He cupped snow in his hands, arched his back and released the ball of snow. The action was too quick for Sonic's eyes but he was obviously told it was a perfect shot as Vector cried out in glory:

"BULLSEYE!" Throwing his hands in the air laughing, weeping with laughter at the fallen black hedgehog.

However, Sonic wasn't laughing. He raised his head to see where his friend had gone. As a result of not finding out, he gets to his feet and walks over, by now they were clapping and cheering for Vector, obviously they weren't as bothered at what had happened to the target of the snow ball throw.

Sonic notices the pine tree forest adjacent to the ramps Shadow was performing on, he looks back at the group and jogs off, unseen, out to find Shadow.

He pushes through the branches and makes an effort not to fall over the debris from the vast trees. He comes across a shady figure in a heap on the floor, cupping his head in his gloved hands, snowboard to his side.

"Hey, are you alright?" Inquires Sonic.

Shadow jumps, startled.

"Jeeze, you scared me, be careful next time."

Sonic ignores his mumbling and tilts his head to see his opponents face.

"Are you hurt?"

"NO!" This is an obvious yes to Sonic.

"Here, let me take a look."

More mumblings escape the injured hedgehog's mouth.

As Sonic bends down to look, Shadow tilts his head up and bumps foreheads with Sonic, knocking him down next to him in a mess.

"Ow! Hey careful there!" Cries Sonic rubbing his head.

"Sorry," he mutters.

"Eh? Did you just say sorry?"

Shadow looks at him, with a look that says: 'If you tell anyone else what I said _you_ will be the one who is sorry.'

As Sonic peers back smiling a little, not completely understanding why though. He pulls out a white tissue and dabs Shadow's head as there is a small cut located above his right eye, with droplets of blood seeping out.

The blue hedgehog smiles to himself as Shadow sits there, arms folded, scowl on face, staring at the ground as he doesn't approve of being helped. At the same time, Sonic wonders why he isn't being smacked for lending a hand to Shadow.

His ruby eyes drift up from the pearly snow to those emerald eyes of Sonic, focused on Shadow's forehead. He looks the speedy hero up and down, and has to admit, he is one hell of a hedgehog.

Without a thought crossing his mind, and no trace of sanity within his head, his hands clutch Sonic's shoulders and force him down, into the snow glossed grass and plants a kiss on those warm lips. Neither of them seems interested in pulling away, and just to make sure, Sonic prolongs the kiss by placing his hands on the back of Shadow's spiked head.

Their warm tongues slither around, the contrast of frosty air to hot mouths adds dazzle to the kiss as they break and re-connect.

Sonic's wandering hand drifts up the back of Shadow's leg, sending a shiver up the black hedgehog's spine and resulting in a muffled groan.

A faint buzzing sound is picked up by Shadow's delicate ears and leaps off Sonic just in time as Charmy bursts through the tree tops.

"Surprise!" He cheers, and whizzes down to shoulder level, hovering like a snowflake being teased in a breeze.

His head tilts to view Sonic, lethargically lying on the floor like it were a snowy mattress.

"Hey buddy, what're you doing down there?"

"Uh…" An idea pops into Sonic's head, "Snow angels!"

He flaps his arms and legs like a distressed penguin and grins up at Charmy. Whilst Shadow just stares, mouth slightly open in a very concerned look.

Sonic springs up, and brushes the snow of his blue fur.

"Yes anyway, time for some food wouldn't ya say?"

"Good idea!" And with that Charmy zooms off back to the slopes where they were indulged in a 'friendly' snowball match.

Sonic picks up his blue and white dashed snowboard and looks at Shadow, his stance perfectly straight, head held so proudly high and eyes viewing his dopey blue companion.

Sonic scans the Ultimate Life Form and smiles looking down before heading towards the snow-slopes.

"What?" Shadow's voice slightly intrigued.

Sonic glances back placing a hand firmly on his side, he winks and carries on walking.

The dark hedgehog's lips curve upwards, as his runs his hand over his head and jogs back to the hotel.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that evening, after another delicious full course meal, Sonic joins his fellow companions in the lounge area. He takes a seat besides his best friend Tails, who is sat legs crossed, swishing his two feathery tails in the air, grinning at Sonic.

The fire roars as Knuckles chucks another log on it to keep the warmth equal in the small room.

Sonic turns his head away from the conversation being held and peers out the vast, frost glistening windows. The moon glows, luminous and monumentally over the hills with their blanket of snow, ready for the night slumber. The stars appear to be individual candles, dotted in a black canvass.

Sonic smiles feeling warmed by their radiant heat, his head tilts back down to re-join in the friendly banter, but his thoughts are shuddered and disturbed by a mysterious character, staring directly at him.

Shadow keeps his gaze fixed upon Sonic, while the blue hero looks away to listen to Tails, his lips perking up into a smile as he feels himself being viewed.

Shadow himself grins as he mimics Sonic; he stands up and heads for the doorway.

"Hey Shads, where are you off to?" Asks Vector, plucking the meat from his teeth with a wooden toothpick.

Shadow stretches: his stomach tightens and his chest expands, making Sonic's eyes fall helplessly on him.

"I was thinking of taking a midnight dip in the Jacuzzi outside," his voice deep and husky, sending a shiver down Sonic's spine.

"Hey, that sounds like fun! We'll join you!" Adds the lime green croc, flicking the toothpick in the air, landing on Rouge's head. Consequently, she soon erupts and struts off, while the rest venture upstairs to get their swimwear on.

--

The bubbles pop up and tickle Sonic's feet as he steps into the Jacuzzi in his dark blue swim shorts. Amy, in her little pink swimming costume, leans on his shoulder smiling and batting her eyelashes at him.

He pats her on the shoulder in a friendly manor and makes himself comfortable in between Knuckles and Amy. Opposite him, Shadow rests with a bottle of beer in one hand and the other relaxing on the side of the bubble pool.

The green eyes of the blue hedgehog stare at his opposition. His manly facial features, his tufts of platinum hair, his six pack…he's soon interrupted by Knuckles diving into conversation once more.

They chat for a while, snow dancing on the breeze, cascading from the clouds above. Soon enough they are silenced by the peace of the night, the only sounds being made by the wind, whipping through the trees and conjuring up snow.

But the silence doesn't last long as Vector rudely breaks the quiet with a loud interruption from his back end; extra bubbles float up besides him and unleash a mighty stink.

Noses ruffle and all eyes direct themselves to the source of the smell. A cheesy smile from Vector greets them.

"Oh Jeeze!" Yells Knuckles, as he leaps out of the Jacuzzi and falls to his knees coughing with a mixture of laughter and desperation for clean air. Shadow in turn steps out holding his nose, but surprisingly laughing aswell.

Espio turns his head away from Vector.

"Sometimes I fear for your health…"

Sonic laughs at his comment and slaps Vector on the back, congratulating him on his triumphant disaster.

Charmy zips up into the air chuckling to himself, he dives down to retrieve a ball of snow and throws it at Vector, who himself is sat proudly as if he has achieved a medal for his gut-wrenching talents.

But, the poor little pink hedgehog was sat right beside the disgusting croc. Amy grabs her nose and splashes her way out, escaping from the horrific odour.

"Vector! That's disgusting! God, you are so sick sometimes, I've told you again and again you should see someone about your little 'problem'!" She rants, before snatching up her towel and storming off to her room.

Knuckles pulls himself up, wiping the tears from his muzzle.

"I gotta agree with her, dude that's just…wrong!" Him, Sonic and Vector have another joke about it, before Knuckles high-fives the smelly croc and exits.

"Me too, see you guys in the morning!" Charmy puts his thumbs up at the group and zooms off to his bedroom, soon joined by Espio.

Vector lets out a long sigh and smiles at Sonic; he pats his shoulder and winks.

"I'll see you later," He grins and gets out getting his towel and rubbing his face with it, clumsily walking into the door not realising you have to 'pull'.

Sonic realises, as soon as Vector left, the amount of bubbles decreased by half. He quickly jumps out, amused and slightly scared.

He scans round his surroundings, searching for Shadow. Unfortunately to no success. He picks up his towel and slowly walks back to his room, and sure enough, he meets Shadow in the room.

He's not surprised in the slightest bit, with that mysteriously dark body of his, and cunning moves, Shadow can move anywhere without being seen.

Sonic kicks off his things and sits down on the bed, exhausted from all his previous activities that day.

"Have fun today Shads?" Sonic asks flicking some snow off his shoulder.

Shadow appears from the bathroom door, toothbrush in his mouth. He shrugs and removes the toothbrush.

"Wasn't…too bad I guess," he spits in the sink, "and will you guys please stop calling me 'Shads', it's 'Shadow'."

"Alright, sorry Shads," Sonic mumbles cheekily leaning back on his pillow, closing his eyes and remembering the laughter throughout the day.

"What was that!?" Shouts Shadow, before being interrupted by Amy's intrusion.

"Hello Sonic! Can I borrow some toothpaste please; some one's stolen mine…" She looks round the room, while Knuckles skips past in the corridor behind her holding up a tube of something and mimes laughing, darting away before Amy swirls round and spots him.

"Sure thing, Shadow should have some," smiles Sonic, holding in his laughter from Knuckles's capers.

Amy looks hopefully at Shadow, hands behind her back, in her little pink nighty and matching fluffy slippers. He grunts and hands her Sonic's toothpaste in revenge for the 'Shads' incident.

"Thank you guys! Sleep well, night my Sonic!" She exits smiling at him.

"Night Amy…" Sonic replies without effort, scratching his chin and closing his eyes.

He lifts up one eyelid to curiously watch Shadow exit the bathroom and walk to the opposite end of the bed, with a tube of toothpaste, and then round to sit down on his side.

Sonic's ears pick up slight sounds as he turns onto his side, away from Shadow. The sound of something squishy drifts to his ears; he turns his back to try to view Shadow.

"What are ya doin'?" He mumbles, yawning.

"Never you mind," Answers Shadow with a little laugh, as he turns off the lamp and lies down in the lingering darkness.

Sonic soon feels a hand on his hip, and slide slowly towards his groin. He makes no objection but turns his head to see Shadow's hand sliding slowly up and down his own shaft.

"Huh?"

"Shh…," Shadow covers Sonic's mouth as he edges closer towards him.

"Mmmf, whawt aar oo duin?" Mumbles Sonic, his words muffled but Shadow works it out as, 'What are you doing?'

Sonic's eyes spot a small tube of something on his bedside cabinet. It soon becomes clear to him that it isn't toothpaste.

"Sha-oo!" He cries, looking at Shadow's hands rub lubricant into his own growing erection.

That small pink tongue of his drifts over Sonic's cheek and nibble his ear teasingly rubbing a finger over the small hole below his tail. Shadow growls sexily in the blue hero's ear sending him groaning, and his cock growing harder.

Sonic breaks free from the hand keeping him silent.

"Oh just do me right now Shadow!"

The dark hedgehog grunts happily, and with that Shadow's cock is roughly thrusted into Sonic's tight hole.

Shadow shoves his little hedgehog slave onto his belly, and mounts him from behind. The penetration slowly at first, but as he gets his rhythm, Shadow speeds up, his hips driving powerfully into Sonic, his hands pinning Sonic's arms above his own head.

The helpless hedgehog lies there, with a small puddle of drool seeping out of his mouth, groaning, and shouting his partners name lustfully.

Shadow leans forward and roughly bites the back of Sonic's neck, licking and nibbling on his blue fur, causing Sonic to bite his lip and groan into his pillow.

Their bodies sweat together as Shadow grinds his hips into Sonic's defenceless body; their panting grows slowly louder as the pleasure builds between them. The air around them soon becomes heated and the bed sheets start to soak up Sonic's sweat.

Shadow's thighs tense as his climax draws near, Sonic pushes his hips upwards to force more pressure inside of him; causing his penis to stiffen more and a loud cry escape his lips as he splashes sticky liquid onto the already stained sheets.

The dark hedgehog speeds up to also unload into Sonic's behind, holding his stance, head flopped back and mouth wide open, gasping fresh air.

As he withdraws from Sonic and sinks into the mattress, panting from releasing all his energy into his lustful actions, his blue friend flips over onto his back, hands on chest as if helping him to regain his breath.

After their breathing has slowed and the atmosphere cools, Sonic slides his head to the side so his gaze falls onto the Ultimate Life form, lying with him. Shadow grins crookedly, his deep, crimson eyes resting on the ceiling.

"Goodnight Sonic," He effortlessly rolls onto his side and lets his eyelids droop down, drifting off to a dreamless sleep.

Sonic smiles to himself watching his black and red spiked lover and tugs on the duvet to wrap it around himself and join his friend in a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"Good morning Sonic!" Exclaims Amy, barging through their hotel room door and smiling wildly at his sleeping body.

She tilts her head to the side as she notices her beloved Sonic is still in a deep slumber.

"Huh, aw doesn't he look so adorable," She tip-toes over her hands clutched together under her chin gazing at her blue furred friend, her eyes glistening with admiration.

"I can just imagine us two waking up every morning together, I'd go and make him a lovely home made breakfast and we'd take the children out to the park where he would push me on the swings. Oh…" Her face shimmers with love as she smiles, losing herself in her wonderful dreams.

Sonic stirs and slowly pushes his eyelids back, welcomed by Amy's peachy face staring directly at him, her teeth glinting in the sunlight, pouring through the windows.

"WAH!" He jumps up throwing his un-gloved hands over his face, startled by her sudden appearance. Amy leaps back giggling, her muzzle turning a slight shade of red.

"Sorry Sonic didn't mean to wake you." She flickers her eyelashes at him, grinning.

"It's ok Amy," He sighs rubbing his eyes sleepily and yawning. He feels a slight pressure on his backside; he refrains from making any sudden movements as he knows that Shadow is just trying to make him fault in front of Amy.

"Will you be joining us for breakfast?" She asks politely, bending forward towards him, Sonic suddenly feels pressured by her.

"Ye-ES!" He exclaims as Shadow roughly thrusts a finger inside of him.

Amy tilts her head and ruffles her brow.

"Okay...hurry up and get out of bed then Mr. Lazy!" She walks out and closes the door, skipping downstairs towards the dining area.

Sonic turns to Shadow, who's lying down, pretending to be fast asleep.

"Funny, real funny," Smiles Sonic getting up and pulling on his socks and shoes.

Shadow smirks and does the same, standing in front of the window and stretching his incredibly muscled arms, he strides over to his blue companion.

"You were begging for it, Sonic. You're so desperate for me, you can see it in your eyes," Shadow snarls tilting Sonic's chin up to face him, their eyes meet and glare at one another, as if there were a miniscule war between them. However, Sonic forfeits as his lips shoot forward, only to be grasped in between Shadow's rapid fingers.

His lips curve up into a smirk once more.

"See what I mean?"

His moist, pink tongue slides out from between his delicate lips and glides gently across Sonic's quivering bottom lip, then he turns to exit out the door, leaving Sonic sat in absolute bewilderment and awe. He picks up his gloves and chases after Shadow and dives into the elevator to join him, seconds before the doors seal them in together.

Sonic leaps onto his shadowy partner and re-joins their lips for another time.

They play for a short while, before Shadow slams the skinny blue hedgehog into the elevator wall and growls deeply, his teeth sharp and threatening, and his eyes narrow and sly.

"Don't you dare think that I have gone soft Sonic," His burning ruby eyes stare straight through Sonic.

"I won't, I won't!"

"Good, and if you tell anyone about last night, I swear you'll never be able to run again, got it!?"

Sonic nods desperately, slightly turned-on by Shadow's dominant manor.

"Don't worry; you're still cranky, old, angry Shadow to me."

"And you're still cocky, annoying, childish Sonic."

They smile at each other, their words silenced. Shadow's grip on Sonic eases and he slowly lets go. They stand quietly for a moment, before a question pops into Sonic's head.

"Shadow?"

"Mmm…" He replies, picking his finger nails.

"What changed?"

"What do you mean?" His gaze perking upwards from his hands.

"I mean, well, the other morning, we agreed that our antics were a drunken mistake. But last night…we definitely weren't drunk, well I wasn't, so…how come that, uh, happened?" He inquires, looking down at his shaking hands, trying not to offend Shadow, or end up receiving a beating.

Shadow looks at him, realising he is slightly terrified, he sighs.

"You don't have to be so scared of me all the time, but then again, I don't want you pissing about thinking I'm a child."

"I know, I just…" He drifts off, keeping his gaze down towards the floor.

"Listen Sonic - "

The elevator doors slam open, and Shadow quickly silences himself, he places his eyes back onto Sonic.

"We'll talk later, ok?"

"…'Kay"

Shadow nods, and walks out, off towards the restaurant to get some breakfast. Sonic soon follows, walking into the dining area; he spots some brightly coloured characters at a table next to a vast, stone fireplace.

"Sonic, Shadow, over here!" Cheers Amy, waving at them, and pointing to two vacant seats around the table.

Sonic looks at Shadow, who ignores Amy's request and heads towards the buffet alone. Before doing so, he turns and grins at his blue friend, who in turn, smiles back.

As Shadow exits, Sonic spots Knuckles stood behind him. He winks at him, waving his hand slightly.

"Mornin'!"

Knuckles looks oddly at him, scratching his cheek.

"Where you guys smiling at each other?"

"No! I was smiling at…Amy…" Sonic thinks desperately.

"Oh, Amy huh?" He winks and wolf whistles before they walk over and take their seats at the wooden table, and soon dig into the piles and piles of food placed in front of them.

Soon enough, the food has all gone, and Vector is sat rubbing his stomach, burping every so often. The rest of them are sat there with their knives and forks at the ready.

"Vector, you could've left some for us y'know," Sighs Knuckles bending his fork in half out of boredom.

Vector chuckles and winks before relieving his weight from the weak wooden chair, and waddling off to the toilets, continuing to burp.

The rest of the sit there, slightly agitated by Vector's food guzzling. Sonic's eyes dart around to try to pick up anything interesting. Tails has meanwhile got out his screwdriver and is continuously poking his watch in hope for success of it working once more. Amy is smiling at Sonic and whenever his gaze turns in her direction, she'll look out the window and wave merrily at Cream and Cheese, as they are busy re-building their snowman.

"So…how did everyone sleep?" Knuckles blurts out at random, sick of their lethargic attitudes.

"I slept ok I suppose, but there was a load of noises coming from the room above mine, like odd banging and strange voices," Replies Tails, looking up from his broken watch.

Espio thinks to himself, his arms folded on the table.

"Sonic, isn't your room above Tails'?"

"Uh...err…hey; let's go help Cream and Cheese!" He gets up and smiles, walking out quickly, not looking where he's going and consequently colliding with the patio doors.

"Oh Sonic! Are you okay?" Asks Amy, running over hurriedly.

"Yeah. I, uh, think so," He rubs his head and jumps to his feet, "Yup! Right as rain, see ya!" He jogs outside quickly towards Cream and Cheese.

Knuckles sits there, tapping his chin with his gloved finger.

"That was odd."

They soon all go outside in the sunny, snow covered grounds and help build and very large snowman. Inevitably, as Vector is playing with a basketball, he clumsily runs backwards as he's about to try and score a goal and the ends up toppling backwards directly into the colossal snowman.

"VECTOR!" They all exclaim, Cream sniffs, as she watches her beloved jolly snowman crumble to the floor. Sonic spots her and jogs over.

"Oh Cream, cheer up! We'll help ya build another one."

She wipes her eyes, but soon erupts with girlish giggles.

"Huh?" He looks behind him, and sees Vector sat under the pile of snow, but only his two eyes are visible, the snow too much to shrug off. Sonic chuckles to himself, "Idiotic croc…"

"That's me!" Laughs the lump of snow, making Cream giggle even more. Amy stands with her arms folded, slightly peeved at the ruining of the snowman, but can't help smile at the new face on it, especially the fact that no one is going to help move the lumpy green croc.

--

Middle of the day, sun high in the sky, dusty clouds skimming the horizon.

Knuckles and Sonic are sat in the lounge playing a game of 'Go Fish'. Neither of them really understands the rules, Knuckles just offered to play that game as it pleasures him to yell, 'GO FISH!' at the top of his lungs, for no reason what so ever.

They swap cards and stare intently at their own hand. Sonic eyes drift up to Knuckles, and says in a James Bond accent:

"Got any…3's?"

"Good question, Mr. Bond, but I'm afraid you shall have to…"

Sonic folds his ears back, ready for the deafening cry from the red echidna.

"…" Knuckles smiles, Sonic looks up, his ears turn back.

"Wha - ?"

"GO FISH!"

Sonic laughs and nudges Knuckles picking up yet another card from the deck. He reaches over and grasps another cushion to place beneath him. Knuckles looks confused.

"What's up buddy?"

"Nothin', just got a sore back end…"

Knuckles leans back, with a look of confusion placed on his face.

"Ok, don't need to know that…" He looks at Sonic, wondering how in the world he had got a sore backside.

His thoughts are interrupted by Amy's sudden presence. She's holding something in her hand, with a look of disgust.

"What you got there Amy?" Asks the blue hedgehog, leaning back comfortably in his armchair.

"Well, I was just borrowing Shadow's toothpaste as mine has disappeared…"

Sonic looks at Knuckles who shrugs and grins innocently, he turns his attention back to Amy.

"…and while I looking for it in the bathroom, I found this! A tube of lubricant!"

She thrusts the tube in Sonic's face, causing him to shoot back, and gulp worriedly. She sighs and puts her hands on her hips.

"What is he doin' with a tube of lubricant?" Inquires Amy, turning and heading out the patio doors and passing the dark hedgehog himself. She gives him a look of disgust and leaves with a huff.

"What the hell was that about?" He asks, looking back at Amy.

Sonic shrugs and looks at Knuckles. The red echidna is sat there, staring at Sonic, mouth open, wide eyed and not blinking.

Immediately, the blue hedgehog realises what is going on.

"NO!" Shouts Sonic throwing the cards out of his hand and running over to Knuckles, who is busy walking away from him. He points a shaking hand to Sonic and then in Shadow's direction.

"NO NO NO!!" Yells Sonic, his brow sweating as he shakes his head desperately. Shadow looks over, his eyes narrow.

"What is going on?" He asks darkly, glaring at Sonic. Knuckles yelps.

"Of course! The way you were smiling at each other, the noises in the room, your aching ass, the lube!"

"YOU TOLD HIM!?" Exclaims Shadow, pinning the helpless blue hedgehog to the wall. Sonic struggles, gasping for air.

"No!" He squeals, trying his very hardest to push Shadow's hand away from around his neck.

Shadow drops him and looks at Knuckles, his face now a pale shade of red.

"Oh my god…"


	6. Chapter 6

The three of them stand in silence. Knuckles deeply disturbed at his new findings, Sonic quivering as he knows Shadow will beat him to his very core for this.

"You're…g-gay?" Inquires Knuckles, peering from one hedgehog to another.

"NO!" Exclaims Shadow, shaking his fists at the frightened echidna.

"But you just said – "

Shadow growls, his eyes burn ferociously; his lips pull back as he bares his pearly white, yet sharp canines. He leans forward towards Knuckles, ready to threaten him deeply. Sonic sighs and takes a breath.

"It was my fault!"

The two of them spin their heads round, confusion mimicking in each of their faces.

"What?" Asks Shadow, his voice so sexy to Sonic's ears, it weakens his powerful knees.

"I was drunk last night, and I, uh, convinced Shadow to have some beer with me. Things got out of hand and…the lubricant is mine, and I initiated the entire event…" He drops his head in shame, his voice trailing to a halt.

"Really?" Knuckles eyes dart over to the dark hedgehog's puzzled expression. Shadow's spiked head revolves to meet Knuckles' vision.

He nods, still not understanding why Sonic had revealed such lies.

Knuckles rubs his head, he sighs.

"Ok then, I thought you guys were in love or something, ha! What a fool…oh and don't let him drink again, ok?" He chuckles as he roughly pats Shadow on the shoulder and exits. The atmosphere between the two lovers becomes greatly uneasy.

"Why did you say that Sonic?" Shadow's gloved fingers tilt his chin up so he can look him in the eye.

"I just – just…" He sighs, and shrugs, "I don't know."

"But, you weren't drunk last night, and it defiantly wasn't you who initiated it all."

Sonic nods, his shoulders droopy and limp.

"Plus, you're not the kind of guy who'd have a tube of lubricant…" Smiles Shadow, trying to regain eye contact.

Sonic shrugs, he shifts his body over to the stairs.

"Sonic? Sonic! Wait!" Shouts Shadow, jogging over, "What's wrong?"

The sad blue hedgehog turns his head to view him.

"Never mind," he droops upstairs, his arms swinging lifelessly by his sides.

Shadow sighs, watching Sonic leave, in possibly the slowest way he's ever seen. He rubs the side of his face, worried about Knuckles but much more concerned about Sonic.

He thinks, trying to come up with a suitable explanation for his companion's sudden depression. His mind rummages every possible reason he can conjure, but none seem able to explain what's going on. With nothing more to do, he lethargically trudges outside, into the cold bleak evening that's setting in around the snow lodge.

The doors swing shut as he departs; a slender white boot reveals itself from the shadows in the corner, soon producing an extremely startled bat.

Rouge places her gloved hand on her chest, struggling to cope with what she had laid her ears on. Her mind winds itself around the new information, soon enough her glossy lips break into a wicked grin as she realises the amount of torture she can place Shadow and Sonic in with this.

"I am one clever bat." She smirks before returning to the bar, were she will most likely remain for the duration of the evening.

--

Sonic rests on his bed, his eyelids drooping as the continuous tick-tick ticking of the grandfather clock echoes throughout the lifeless room. As dusk approaches, the sun's rays ease into calming shades orange, pink and the vibrant red that illuminates them all.

His hedgehog ears pick up the faintest sounds of people heading off to bed for an early night. He can hear Cream's high-pitched voice bidding goodnight to Knuckles and other various friends of his.

'Just two days we've been here and so much has happened, it's not right really…I mean, oh I don't know what I mean. I just wish that…that Shadow would realise what this means to me. Maybe this is just one big mistake anyway…' He thinks to himself, before sighing and giving up on trying to solve the illogical routes of the past events.

He rolls onto his side and gives in to his tiredness and falls quickly to sleep, forgetting his troubles, thankfully.

--

Dawn is only just arriving when the blue hedgehog's eyes spring open. He sits up, baffled by the speed of his sleep, he can only just remember drifting off into the deep slumber. He peers over to see the bed is empty still; he looks round and cannot find any sign of Shadow visiting the bedroom last night.

He rubs his eyes and stumbles out of bed, regaining his balance, throwing on his gloves, socks and shoes before hurtling down the stairs, expecting to see Shadow asleep on the sofas in the lounge area.

As he jogs into the living room, he still cannot see sight of Shadow.

"That's weird…" He steps over to the patio doors and, adjusting his eyes to the beaming sunlight, peers over the snow soaked hills. Once again, no Shadow. His hand reaches forward to grasp the door handle.

"Going somewhere?"

Sonic jumps with fright and spins round.

"Jeeze! Oh hi Rouge…you're up earlier aren't ya?"

Rouge shrugs and flickers a smile.

"Looking for Shadow by any chance?"

"Yeah…how did you know he was -?"

"Surely he'd be upstairs in bed with you, right?" Her eyes scan over Sonic's face as he appears to be rather befuddled. He decides to ignore the comment and skip to his question.

"Have you seen him around anywhere?"

She shakes her head, placing one hand on her hip, the other hand rubbing her chin in a thoughtful manor.

"Sorry no, but I'm positive he won't be away from you much longer." And with that she winks and returns upstairs.

Sonic watches her leave. The thought that she knows about Shadow and himself floats in his mind, but he soon dismisses the idea, believing there is no possible way she could've discovered their little secret.

He sharply swings the glass door open as the chilly breeze whisks through the heated air of the snow lodge. He shivers and heads out into the grounds surrounding the hotel, in search for his lost friend.

His hands shakily rub his elbows for warmth as he jogs slowly round the snow-white environment. He sighs and throws himself down on a bench, looking up at the whipped clouds, like candy-floss at a carnival. He can imagine Cream's excitement at one; she'd love the illuminating lights and spontaneous rides. Sonic chuckles to himself as he imagines the great oaf echidna falling into a vat of candy-floss.

Alas, he is disturbed by a rummaging sound from a nearby unknown source. He sits up and peeks into the distance and spots a small wooden out-house between the vast evergreen trees.

He tilts his head in slight confusion, wondering how he could've missed that before. The blue hedgehog shrugs and scrambles to his feet, and decides to go and investigate the odd sound.

As he approaches the tiny wooden cabin, he halts and listens out for any recognisable sounds, but to his sadness, he heard none.

He sighs and grabs the door handle, and with some force eventually pulls it open, and peers inside in the darkness. Faint outlines appear before him, but nothing alive seems to occupy the hut. He blinks in effort to adjust to the light, but nothing seems to change to his dismay.

Sonic sighs and steps further into the darkness. His ears pick up a faint jingling from somewhere in front of him. As he leans forward, he looses his balance and stumbles down onto what feels like a couch, covered in random objects.

"Wah! Oof…ouch…" He rubs his head and swings his leg out to make himself comfortable, but finds his sitting on something rather odd.

"HEY! Watch where your putting your leg you idiot!" Yells and random voice.

"AH!" Sonic jumps and scrambles into the corner in escape from whatever was there.

"…Sonic?" Asks a very familiar voice.

"Shadow? Is-is that you?" His ears perk up, slightly happier.

He hears a grunt.

"It is you!" Sonic throws himself back onto the questionable couch and hugs what he thinks is his black-furred lover.

"Um Sonic…that's my leg."

"Oh! Sorry," He grins and places the leg down and stares into the darkness in front of him, unfortunately still unable to make out Shadow's face. His hand ventures out on its own and touches something soft and feathery. Within a second, Sonic realises he's stroking Shadow's silky, white chest hair and grins.

"Why didn't you come in last night?" Sonic asks shyly, twiddling the fur between his finger and thumb.

A sigh escapes Shadow's sad lips.

"I guess…I was just worried that…"

"That?"

"That you did not like me and that we would fight it would end up being so awkward and…it is Christmas soon and I did not want it to be a sad occasion, for either of us. Sorry Sonic…" He trails off, but finds his lips are soon taking part in something else, a kiss.

Sonic pulls away, lies down on top of his shadowy partner and he grins to himself.

"So Shadow…are we, uh…boyfriend and, um well…boyfriend now?"

Shadow laughs and nods in the darkness, then realises Sonic can't see him.

"Yeah, I suppose we are," he smiles, but then adds, "But I'm NOT being all romantic and pissy and whiney…"

"I know I know…but then I'm not going to be all stubborn and mysterious like you!"

"Heh, fine…deal." His deep voice soothes Sonic's mind, as he grins and closes his eyes, listening to the steady beating rhythm of Shadow's magnificent heart, while the dark hedgehog's hand drifts up and down Sonic's blue spikes.

"Hey Shadow…we are all alone in this hut…away from the others y'know…" He says, trying to drop hints of some sneaky activities they could get up to.

Shadow's lips once again curve into a wicked grin.

"Oh really…?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Morning Sonic!" Booms Amy, swinging the bedroom door open so it slams against the wallpaper, dinting it accidentally. Her emerald eyes scan the room, searching for her gallant blue hero.  
"Sonic? Sooniic!?" She cheers, skipping around the bedroom, but not finding any trace of him. She steps over to the window and surveys the snowy environment and spots footprints in the snow. They lead from the patio doors to around the corner of the hotel, out of site.  
She flicks the window open and leans out curiously, clinging on, trying not to slip out. Her eyes flicker from one footprint to the next and they suddenly end at a small wooden shed.  
She tilts her head, slightly bewildered, but more anxious to see what is going on. She pulls the window back and closes it before exiting and skipping hurriedly down the stairs, throwing on a woollen jumper and sliding the patio doors open.  
Rouge; who is sat at the bar, twiddling an olive perched on a stick in her Martini, watches Amy leave and pricks her ears up, her mind sparking with excitement.  
'Why is she in such a hurry…hmm…may as well find out!' She smirks to herself, tipping the last few drops of alcohol between her glossy lips and walking away from the bar, towards the doors.  
As Amy follows the footprints one by one, all sorts of weird and wonderful ideas float through her Sonic-obsessed mind.  
'Maybe Sonic is sat all alone, thinking about me…or maybe he's planned a surprise for me…or he could even me just sleeping in there…oh Sonic, I'll be with you soon!' And with that she skips merrily over to the tiny shed.  
Rouge pops her head out from behind a thick evergreen tree and spies on the unknowing pink hedgehog as she approaches the questionable cabin.  
Amy, walks up to the door and stretches out a gloved hand to grab the door handle when bizarre sounds reach her ears…  
"Uh…oh yeah…UH!" Groans a deep voice from within.  
Within 3 seconds Amy can tell who the mysterious person is.  
"Shadow! What are you doing in there!?" She knocks on the door furiously, stomping her feet as well.  
The two hedgehogs inside, clumsily jump apart and Sonic throws a hand over his mouth and stares at Shadow, who is busy trying to think of something to say, desperately.  
"Uh…I was…AMY GO AWAY!" He growls clenching his fists in fury.  
"Ew!" She screws up her face in disgust and runs back to the lodge quickly, the shady hedgehog sighing with relief as the pitter-patter of her feet on the crunchy snow decreases.  
The two mischievous hedgehogs exchange looks and slowly sit back on the couch, the atmosphere too awkward to suddenly start fornicating again…but the pleasure was too built up to sit and think about it. The contrast of the two problems was almost too difficult to bare between the two hedgehogs.  
Meanwhile, outside, Rouge watches the aggravated pink hedgehog storm inside, angry at the fact that Sonic wasn't in there waiting to propose. She sniggers to herself and steps out from behind the trees and quietly walks over to the cabin, her footsteps as light as the snow itself, no sound being detected from her steps.  
She leans against the door, pressing her ear against the moulded wood and picks up sounds of moist lips breaking and connecting, she grins evilly and faces the door, and she raises her hand, ready to knock.  
Knock.   
Sonic and Shadow jump apart as Rouge giggles quietly, hearing the clatter of old snow-boards tumble as Shadow jumped too far back.  
"Oh Sonic…!" She cheers, placing her hands on her hips, "Did you find Shadow?"  
The blue hero flicks his head to look at Shadow underneath a pile of snow-boards; he wipes his sweating brow and looks to the door, praying the door handle won't budge.  
"Um…no…not yet." He stammers, staring intently at the wooden handle.  
"Are you ok? I heard rather a lot of clattering, shall I come in?" She places her hand on the wooden door-knob and begins to turn it.  
"NO- I mean no…I'm ok Rouge, really! No need to come in here…heh." He places his hands on his hips, trying to overcome the worry of being discovered, as he's pretty sure she heard them groaning.  
"Oh…how odd? Because I'm absolutely sure that Amy was just talking to Shadow in here…strange…" She smiles to herself, knowing Sonic is desperate to run at the speed of sound, as far as he can away from here.  
"Huh…how odd…nope no Shadow in here!"  
Meanwhile, under the pile of snow-boards, Shadow shuffles his body and groans in pain and confusion.  
"Who was that Sonic?" She asks, pretending to be an innocent bat.  
"Oh just me! I have a sore leg…uh…" He looks at Shadow and mimes for him to be quiet, that Shadow mistakes for Sonic miming for him to 'pleasure' himself.  
"WHAT!?" Yells Shadow, not remembering the visitor by the door.  
Sonic clutches his head, shaken with fear of being discovered, Shadow throws a hand over his mouth, the words 'Oh shit!' becoming bold in his mind.  
"Shadow!" She barges through the door and acts very surprised. "So he was here! And Amy found you groaning before…oh my goodness!"  
"Rouge please! We're not gay!"  
"G-gay? I wasn't even thinking that until you said it…I just thought you were both having fun playing scrabble…having a lot of fun. But now! This is too much…I have to go tell somebody!"  
Sonic leaps forward in front of the startled white bat, who is acting amazingly well to convince the two lovers.  
"No Rouge! Please don't say anything to anyone! Please…we'll do anything!" He begs, Shadow nodding, not wanting their relationship to go any further than Knuckles and Rouge.  
She raises her eyebrow and lips curve slightly upwards, in a wicked manor.  
"Anything?" She asks, rather curiously.  
Sonic looks at Shadow and they both nod slowly, wanting their secret to remain a secret.  
She giggles rather cruelly, ideas floating in her mind, and she sets her sights on one rather evil torture for them.  
"Well then, you two are going to have keep your furry hands to yourselves, because if you don't want me to tell, then you have both got to act like there's nothing to tell…" She smiles, nods at them and walks out, swinging her hips and grinning like a wicked stepmother.  
Sonic looks at Shadow and they both sigh, dropping down onto the rotten couch in the back of the shed. The blue hero leans over onto his companion's shoulder as his black arm slides over Sonic's shoulder and strokes his blue pelt lovingly.  
"What now Shadow?" Sonic asks rather sorrowfully, rubbing his cheek against Shadow's platinum tuft of chest hair.  
"I don't know Sonic…I don't know…"

--

"What was he doing in there?" Amy storms into the living room and plops down on the arm chair and crosses her arms angrily, tapping her foot against the wooden floor-boards impatiently.  
"And where is my Soniku!!"  
Knuckles walks past and stops, hearing Amy's grumblings.  
"Sonic? What? He's not in his bedroom?"  
She shakes her head, glaring up at Knuckles.  
"Oh…and who is 'he'?"  
"Huh? Oh Shadow…he was in the shed outside groaning or something…he was probably getting up to no good with himself…ew!"  
Knuckles scratches his cheek and looks down thinking.  
"Odd…" He walks into the kitchen, trying to dismiss images of Shadow with Sonic in the shed as that is a more likely explanation for the strange moaning.  
Rouge walks inside proudly, her head held high and her arms placed on her hips as she strides back over the bar, winking at Knuckles as she swiftly glides past him.   
He rolls his eyes and joins Vector at a breakfast table to enjoy some bacon balms, smothered with layers and layers of ketchup.  
Rouge slowly glides over and sits down gracefully besides Knuckles. She smirks innocently and flicks some bread crumbs from the table-top.  
"Oh Knuckles…?"  
He stares at his sandwich, praying the next few words out of Rouge's mouth will be something along the lines of 'I'm never going to be near you again.'  
"What?" He says through clenched teeth, the images of his two male friends going at it in a wooden shed did not help his anger.  
"I was just wondering…are Sonic and Shadow in a secret club together?"  
"Huh?" He turns his head to face her, his expression smothered in bewilderment, much like Vector's balms with Ketchup.  
"I mean…I saw them in the shed together and I was wondering if they are in a secret club together…and you're all alone, unwanted," She bats her eyelids, hinting that she knows something.  
Knuckles stares intently into her eyes, realising exactly what she is trying to put across.  
"YOU KNOW!?" He blurts out, so loudly and suddenly Vector bites too hard on his bacon sandwich and fires ketchup at a poor waiter walking past, who shouts something in another language and storms off, leaving Vector red in the face and Rouge and Knuckles giving him seriously odd looks.  
The bat and echidna turn back to each other and she acknowledges his question with an affirmative wink.  
"YOU DO KNOW!!! How? Did they tell you?"  
"Know what?" Asks Vector sheepishly, regretting drowning his sandwich in ketchup.  
"About Shadow and Sonic…" Rouge smirks, watching Knuckles' expression slowly form into slight anger.  
"Don't go telling him!" He clenches his knuckled fists.  
"Woops, too late…" She bats her eyelids at the angered echidna playfully.  
"Tell me what?" Asks Vector, too slow to keep up with the brawling.  
"About Shadow and Sonic," Rouge says, a little more tempered at his slow wit.  
"Well what about them?" The green croc scratches his head in confusion.  
"Oh here we go…" Moans Knuckles, dropping his head in his hands.  
"About they're playful acts together in the shed…" Smirks Rouge, viewing Knuckles' anger get worse, as he tries to flush away the disturbing images of his two friends.  
"What were they doing in the shed…playing what?"  
Rouge rolls her eyes, aggravated by the dim-witted crocodile, but pleasured at Knuckles' discomfort.  
"Playing…with each other."  
"What? Like play fighting?"  
"NO! NOT LIKE PLAY FIGHTING YOU STUPID IMBECILE!" Shouts Rouge, fed up with his ridiculous brain.  
"Oh so they were…" He nods, thinking he knows what she knows.  
"Yes…there we go you idiotic reptile…" She sighs with relief and looks at Knuckles, who gets up and walks away, leaving the Rouge and Vector sitting alone in silence. The croc licks some ketchup off his chin and his eyes meet with Rouge's and, out of his stupidity, he inquires a most foolish question.  
"So…what were they doing?"


	8. Chapter 8

Knuckles is stopped dead in his tracks from the deafening 'THUD!' as the idiotic green croc is pummelled to the floor by Rouge, exploding with anger. Charmy buzzes into the room, cheering and giggling as Vector's scales are far too thick for Rouge's pathetic slaps.

"Vector!! What've you done now?" Snickers the minute bumblebee, folding his arms and shaking his head at the sight of them two.

Espio merely rolls his eyes at the yelling and continues to read the daily newspaper. Cream and Cheese sat opposite him busily wrap their presents ready for Christmas morning only a couple of days away, barely disturbed by the bat's screeching of insults.

--

As the evening draws to a close, the many friends retreat back to their room after a not so exciting day, only the incident of Rouge being 'accidently' thrown at the wine glasses on display by Vector. 'Revenge is, uh…awesome,' were the last words from his cheesy jaw before he left for his bedroom – not the most qualified when it comes to intimidating speeches.

Shadow and Sonic make their only appearance of the day before, staying silent in the presence of Rouge until they depart for their shared bedroom. Throwing his jacket down on the bed and following it himself, Sonic sighs and huddles up on top of the duvet.

"Shadow…do you think Rouge would really tell everyone about us?"

The crimson eyes of the dark hedgehog fall upon Sonic as he discards his shoes and gloves to the floor.  
"She better not – she knows I'd kill her if she did," He replies sternly, just imagining the reaction from everyone if they knew.

"But…after time, would you want everyone to know?"

"What do you mean – after time?" Shadow blinks, sitting down on his side of the bed so their backs are facing one another.

"Oh, I guess I just thought that this…was…y'know, not just for here…"

"Sonic…you've got to understand, we both have reputations to uphold here," Replies the darker of the two, his tone a lot softer as the he knew the news may upset the smaller hedgehog.

"I know, but…what if we kept it a secret? Would we still be together then?"

"…Maybe Sonic, maybe," Finishes Shadow, lying down on his side still with his back to his blue furred lover as a slight sigh escapes his lips.

Whereas Sonic gently wipes a tear from his eye and settles down on his side of the double bed, not letting on his sadness to Shadow as he doesn't want him to be forced into a relationship purely from guilt.

The night drags on for many as Shadow wonders what's wrong with his friends, Sonic tries to keep his whimpering to minimal, Knuckles attempts to keep his mind off of his two friends fornicating, Rouge plots devious plans to humiliate the two lovers, and finally Vector can't seem to remove that annoying piece of meat dangling between his top teeth.

--

Morning of the 24th of December, only one day to go before Christmas – the reality of it just dawning on one lime green crocodile in particular as he scampers downstairs before anyone else and dives, well crashes, into the hotel's gift shop.

Scrambling back to his feet and uttering a small whimper of apology to the store clerk, he begins to survey and browse the shelves for a fitting gift for all his friends.

"Hey Vector!"

"WAH!" Diving into a barrel of cuddly toys, the confused little bumble bee watches with curiosity and bewilderment as the croc's snout emerges amongst rainbows of fur.

"….Uh, hi…it's only me!" Reassures the black and yellow striped boy, scratching the back of his head in slight embarrassment as to cause such a fuss.

"Ohhh! It's only you Charmy – ya coulda said!"

"Hee hee, sorry Vector! Hmm, what're you do up so early anyway, huh?"

"Who me? Well…I just uh, y'know…shopping?"

"Oh, shopping for what?" That persistent little smile was becoming rather aggravating for the croc, but he lets it pass as Charmy's too good of a friend to be annoyed at.

"…Can you keep a secret?"

The bumble bee nods his head vigorously in return.

"Ok…I'm buying everyone's Christmas presents," reveals Vector, stepping – well tumbling, out of the barrel of toys and is soon accompanied by a snorted giggle.

"Vectooor! That's terrible!"

"I know, I know…but I promise to buy everything something special."

"Alright then – I'll forgive you!" With a wink and a grin, his little friend buzzes off into the dining area to begin his breakfast of toast smothered in honey.

Still in the convenient store, Vector struggles for the last remaining presents.

"Ok, got Charmy's, Espio's, and" rearranges the so-called gifts he's holding, "Knuckle's, Tail's…hmm – Cream!" Immediately rushes to pick up a little golden teddy bear, "Ok, there's Cream's present….now, what the hell am I supposed t'get for Sonic and Shads?!"

"Need assistance my dear crocodile?"

"Eh?" Turns, a mess of gifts flying everywhere in the meantime, to see Rouge leant against the doorway of the shop – her expression somewhat sly, but is far too complex for a crocodile like Vector to understand.

"You're looking for a present for Sonic and Shadow, no?"

"Wha? Oh – yeah! I kinda need some help, yeah…"

As the bat smirks, she steps inside and browses the shelves thoughtfully, placing a gloved finger on her chin and humming to herself.

"What, oh what could you get those two dear hedgehogs?"

"Uhhh…" Hurriedly watches Rouge, his urgency due to the fact of not wanting anyone else to know of his Christmas schemes, "I don't know – help me! They'll be down soon!"

"Alright, but you'll give them whatever I give you, no questions?"

"Huh? Oh sure – whatever," A quick reply from Vector as he's too busy supporting the wait of half a dozen random presents.

"Ok, here," Places a small tube on the counter, grinning and walking out.

With a heave he drops all the presents down on the counter, before observing the tube she had chosen for Shadow and Sonic.

"…Lubricant? What is she on – ah well," Shrugs and purchases all the items anyway.

As Espio makes his way towards a bee with honey stains all over him, he passes Vector lugging a hefty bin bag up the stairs. Pausing, eyeing up the large crocodile with a bin bag, he asks,

"Are you a stupid, early and slightly green…version of Santa?"

"Wha?"

"…Never mind," With a shake of the head, he continues to make his way to the breakfast hall, joining Tails and Charmy. Approaching the table too was Knuckles, yawning and stretching – his arms tensing so his muscles look riper than ever, Rouge on the bar holds back her wandering eyes and continues to drink her breakfast – a martini.

"Morning, I just saw the weirdest thing…"

"Was it large, green and stupid with a bin bag?" Inquires Espio, not even looking up from his breakfast of mundane cereal.

"Uh…yeah, sounds about right," Knuckles takes his seat, blinking in confusion slightly.

"We figured Vector either lost our presents…or forgot them," Tails smiles, not so bothered by either answer as he sees many things through rose-tinted eyes.

"The latter would be more correct," Espio ventures a reply, which is more likely to be the right one.

"Ah well, as long as he doesn't get me furry mittens that are two sizes too small like last time – I don't care," The red echidna shrugs, glancing down at the breakfast menu.

"They fitted me fine!" Laughs Tails, Knuckles grinning and nodding at the truth of it. Before the breakfast banter could continue, Sonic steps up to the table, patting Tails playfully on the shoulder and beginning a question.

"Hey, none of you guys happened to notice that – "  
"Vector, stupid, bin bag, forgot presents." Hastily answers Espio, not particularly fond of discussing the same thing once again.

"…Ah," Sonic sits, Tails giggling slightly and finishing his last slice of pancakes before pulling on his winter gloves.

"So, what're the plans for today everyone - ?"

"SONIC!" Catapulting herself across the table, Amy dives on her beloved with tears in her eyes.

"Amy?! What's wrong?!" Sonic blinks in confusion, but can sense her haste and terror.

"I – I had a nightmare!"

The haste and terror are lost to the cold breeze.

"You were dying in a snow storm Sonic – it was terrible! You were being buried, by a giant tube of lubricant which is slightly odd – but it was still horrifying!" She whimpers, clutching the blue hedgehog tightly in her hands.

"…Ok Amy, I'm here – I'm alive…"

"I know you are, you wouldn't leave me my dear Sonic," With a girlish giggle Sonic taps her reassuringly on the head and gently, but swiftly pushes her off meeting a stern glare from Knuckles.

"…What?"

With a roll of the eyes, his echidna friend returns to choosing his breakfast – his temper due to the mention of the word 'lubricant' which is far too much detail for him.

"Anyway…Tails, what were you saying?"  
"Huh? Oh…I forgot," Grins sheepishly as Sonic laughs and leans back casually on his seat.

"What's everyone up to today then, the day before Christmas?"

He's met by a groan from Knuckles, a grin from Tails, the smell of honey from Charmy and a snort from Espio.

"Wow…exciting," the only word his mind could conjure up, "I think I'm gona go…check on Shadow," he stands and exits, Knuckles glaring at his menu to try and keep his mind occupied with food rather than sex.

"Uh Knuckles, what did the menu do to you?" Blinks Tails.

"Shadow?"

As he is greeted with no reply, Sonic walks into his room nonetheless and smiling slightly as his eyes fall upon his dark companion still lying in bed with his back, once again, facing him.

"Hey, it's 11 in the morning…time to get up Shads!" With only a groan from Shadow, Sonic laughs as he kicks the door closed behind him and dives on the bed, jumping up and down frantically.

"C'mon! Up, up and away!"

"Sonic!!" Swiftly knocks his leg out to catch the blue hedgehog's unaware ankle, causing him to topple and land face down in the sheets. Within a few minutes he crawls over to the lump which is Shadow's body under the sheets, resting his chin and the dark hedgehog's side.

"Why so glum? Well you're always glum, so…why so…really glum?" Offers a cheesy grin at Shadow's glare, which soon softens into a slight smile.

"I'm ill Sonic…"

"Eh? Since when?"

"This morning…would you mind keeping it down, and the jumping to minimal? Thanks…"

"Oh right, sorry!" Laughs Sonic, oddly in a shy manor. "So…how do you know you're ill?"

"My head feels like Vector's constantly burping inside of it."

"Wow – you must be ill…want some headache tablets or something?"

"No, I'll be fine…" With a shiver he reaches out to cover himself up best he can with the thin sheets.

"You cold?"

"We're in a ski resort Sonic, and I'm ill – what do you think?"  
With a grin, the blue hedgehog laughs slightly at his own stupidity, not noticing how Shadow's stern tones no longer pose any threat to him.

"I guess that makes sense."  
"Hmm…"  
"Well, I'll make you better anyway! You just wait and see!"


End file.
